gods_playgroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Spielatz
There is only one sun and the rotation of the planet and the orbit of the planet lead it to having a very earth like rotation the only change being a shorter orbit time of Spielatz around the sun. There are three moons, two of which orbit around the equator of the planet in an elliptical manner. One completes a rotation every day giving a pretty normal moon cycle in comparison to earth. The second moon moves at about one rotation a month. The last moon also has an elliptical orbit but orbits the poles of the planet at about once a year. When the three moons cause coordinated tide events it leads to massive flooding of most of the worlds coast and leads to most cities existing in mountains or on plateaus. The ageless isles dealings with demons and the destruction of the southern most continent left the world and not just the orcs facing the consequences. Poles on a planet are usually cold. Purgatory is instead hot, with the worst cases of heat being beyond the means of mortals to live in. This leads the weather on Spielatz to be quite intense over the last few millennia. Massive hurricanes will brew and move from purgatory and towards the north. They travel over the ocean and assail most of the other continents with massive waves, wind and storms. The ageless isles use the protection of their two stationary deities to weather this. The tower stands strong and ignores all weather. Asgard has begun to see the erosion of many of their coastal dwelling homes and have begun to magically and mundanely reinforce any homes worth their value. The nation of red keep have fared poorly and have begun to carve into the walled structures of their ancestral homes to live in the walls. These large storms lead many places on the planet to be very barren as wind and rain lead to massive amounts of erosion. Villages and Towns are uncommon in the world and exist usually through the means of very hardy and determined individuals or the use of magic items to divert much of the storms power. The rise of the storms pushing humanity back has had an effect of destroying many natural life forms such as deer and rabbits which exist usually now in a domesticated sense. Instead the wastelands and hills of the nations are dominated by monsters and creatures of magical nature who can weather the harsh environments. History Timeline Basic Timeline of Spielat. 0 AC Ancestor Gods create Spielatz. 1 AC Ancestor God creates Original Races: Human, Fey, Elf, Dwarven, Triaxian, Kasatha, Merfolk, and The First Animals. 50 AC(After Creation) 2: Creation of the Tower 2a: Damned union between Elf and Dwarf kind produces the first of the Damned races Orcs who through various interbreeding and generations creates all further Orcish creatures. 250 AC 3: The Settling War: This war caused the divide and the current location of each of the major races. All eight of the other first generation of gods are birthed during this war. Each takes up residence in their own domain on the material plane. 500 AC 4: Divine magics granted by first generation of gods to mortals. 5: Founding of the War Empire, The Eternal Red Keep, The Sin Empire, The Ageless Isles, Asgard, Atlantis. 600 AC 5a: Limited amounts of Naga begins to cause interbreeding leading to the births of the Nagaji and eventually the Kobolds and Wyvarans. 650 AC 6: Arcane Magic Discovered by Sleeping Ancient. 660 AC 7: Adoption of Arcane magics by the various empires. 680 AC 8: Birth of the second generation of Gods. 720 AC 9: Discovery of Lichdom by Sleeping Ancient. 800AC 10: Disappearance of Sleeping Ancient and the Founding of pure halls. 810AC 11: The Sin empire begins to recede from its continent. 12: Interbreeding of The First Animals and various races is approved or common and the various animal/human hybrids are born. 13: Tensions begin to mount between the Ageless Isles and The war Empire leading to outright war. 14: The third generation of gods are born. 900 AC 15: The sin Empire is dealt a cataclysmic blow by an unknown force and recedes to the Tower, eventually changing itself to babylon. 1010 AC 16: Ageless Isles form a pack between themselves and the soon to be lord of madness marking the final third generation god and destroying the war empire. 1020 AC 17: The War empire is reestablished as purgatory under the lord of madness and two other demon lords while they mark each other as brothers. 18: Outsiders of various types are produced by the second and third generations of gods who seek to populate planes of their own. 1040 AC 19: Interbreeding of outsiders and mortal cause the native outsiders to be born. 1100 AC 20: Dragons are born marking the last of the known races; of an unknown place and are beginning to take up residence in an undiscovered location. 1125 AC 21: A demon lord of purgatory sets out on campaign to take up residence in the tower before begin rebuffed and sealed underground. A decree is made that no outsiders cept those created by the gods are to be allowed in the planes of Spielatz. Announcement is known to all creatures above 20 hit dice. 1200 AC 22: Tristram is destroyed by the death of the lord of terror and the Fourth Generations of gods is started with the ascension of the lord of blood. Appearance Geography Globe Babylon Red was the position of the Trist Campaign(Dungeon Dive) city now destroyed. Green is the position of Fallen Sin Campaign. Purple is where Meluk. White is where Daniel and Burnum are, and Orange is where Bes is. Ageless Isles Notable locations Notable figures